I feel it
by Sachmecik
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Syriusz Black żył? I gdyby Severus Snape został przez Dumbledore'a zainstalowany w jego domu? I gdyby odbydwoje byli zestresowani? Zgodne z HP do tomu 5. SLASH SSSB
1. Chapter 1

I feel lonely

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes me feel so blue

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes my dreams come true

All across the universe

Every boy and every girl

Is looking for this thing called love

So why do all the other guys

Got pretty women by their side

Some guys really can't complain

Every night I lay awake and cry

I'm missing someone to stand by my side

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes me feel so blue

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes my dreams come true

I feel lonely

It's not easy to fall in love

So I pray to God above

Lord I need a helping hand

Hey Mr. DJ play this song

I felt lonely for so long

This is my SOS for love

All the time I got it on my mind

Someone to hold me tight is hard to find

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes me feel so blue

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes my dreams come true

I feel lonely, so lonely

I feel, I feel, I feel so lo- I feel so lonely girl

I feel, I feel, I feel so lo- I feel so lonely girl

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes me feel so blue

I feel lonely, lololololonely

You're the one and only

That makes my dreams come true...

"I feel lonely" Sasha

Nie ruszyło go to. W ogóle. Nie żeby nie odczuwał dyskomfortu psychicznego, w końcu śmierć zawsze jest straszna. Ale nienawiść jaką żywił do tego człowieka przezwyciężyła żal. Nienawidził Syriusza Black'a. Mogła to być niechęć dziecinna, nie poparta żadnymi rozsądnymi argumentami. Od pierwszej chwili, pierwszego spojrzenia, wiedział że będą wrogami. Nie potrafił tego zmienić przez te wszystkie lata. Nie pogodzili się nawet gdy już byli po tej samej stronie. Nigdy nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać.

Gdy rok szkolny się zakończył, Severus Snape jak co roku zajął się porządkowaniem swoich spraw. Powyrzucał stare testy i sprawdziany z gabinetu, poukładał eliksiry na półkach w pracowni, sporządził spis rzeczy potrzebnych i listę ingrediencji. Jak zwykle zajęło mu to cztery dni. Zaczął się zastanawiać co będzie robił przez resztę wakacji. Cóż, może nie będzie się nudził, ale nie znajdzie też czasu dla siebie. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie go potrzebował, ale praca dla Zakonu pewnie pochłonie cały jego wolny czas.

Skrzywił się.

Będzie musiał zapewne zjawiać się w domu Black'a, co samo w sobie było nieprzyjemne. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że Black był, oprócz Remusa Lupin'a, ostatnim ogniwem łączącym go ze szkolną przeszłością. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, lata spędzone w Hogwarcie były najwspanialszymi w jego życiu. Wreszcie uwolnił się od rodziców i domu, którego nienawidził. Może Hogwart, a raczej ludzie których w nim poznał, nie spełnił jego oczekiwań, jednak był to w jego życiu okres pełen nadziei, radości i wewnętrznego uśmiechu. Chyba jedyną osobą która widziała jego prawdziwy uśmiech była matka, lecz ta nie żyła już od siedemnastu lat. Od tego czasu naprawdę nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Severus Snape zyskał opinię ponuraka. I źle się z tym czuł.

Był samotny.

I chociaż się do tego przyzwyczaił, czasem mu to doskwierało. A w miarę jak umierało coraz więcej osób z nim związanych, przyjaciół czy wrogów, czuł, że staje się coraz bardziej samotny. Śmierć Black'a spowodowała, że znowu miał wrażenie, że wszyscy go opuszczają, że stracił kontrolę nad własnym życiem. Uczucia te trzymały się go mocno nieważne jak bardzo nienawidzili się z Black'iem.

Siedem dni po końcu roku szkolnego popadł w mini-chandrę. Postanowił zaradzić temu w bardzo przyziemny sposób. Wyciągnął z barku w swoim pokoju butelkę koniaku, usiadł w fotelu i zaczął pić.

Pijąc wspominał.

Najczęściej zmarłych.

Swoją matkę, Potterów (może kiedyś zaleźli mu za skórę ale teraz nie miało to znacznie- byli martwi), a nawet Black'a.

Tu się zatrzymał.

_Ten głupek opuścił ten świat nawet nie miesiąc temu a już zaprząta moje myśli. Chyba już nigdy się od niego nie uwolnię._

Przygnębiony jeszcze bardziej postanowił pójść spać. To zawsze działało.

Obudził się w środku nocy z nieznośnym uczuciem ciężaru w piersi. Tak jakby ktoś starał się wyrwać mu serce i ciągnął jednocześnie we wszystkich kierunkach. Nawet go nie bolało. Po prostu przeszkadzało, i to tak usilnie że nie był w stanie ponownie zasnąć. Rzucał się w łóżku czując się coraz gorzej. Nieznośne uczucie zamieniło się powoli w ból, oddychał ciężko nie będąc w stanie nawet podnieść się z łóżka. Przygryzł dolną wargę starając się powstrzymać jęki. Najbardziej nienawidził pokazywać że cierpi. Zacisnął powieki, aby łzy bólu nie popłynęły po jego policzkach. Mimo to poczuł chłodne stróżki spływające zdradliwe z kącików jego czarnych oczu. Dłonie zacisnął na prześcieradle tak mocno, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Myślał, że zaraz umrze, a najgorsze było to, że nie pamiętał już niczego. Zawsze był pewien, że przed śmiercią człowiek widzi całe swoje życie. Czyżby jego było tak mało znaczące, że nie warto go wspominać?

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce jest tak nabrzmiałe i rozciągnięte w klatce piersiowej, że zaraz ją rozsadzi i pęknie na miliony kawałków rozbryzgując krew po ścianach pokoju. Resztką nie zaćmionego bólem umysłu uznał, że była by to dość efektowna śmierć.

W tym momencie przeszył go taki ból, że wrzasnął na całe gardło.

Ten okropny dźwięk był ostatnim co pamiętał. Otoczyła go ciemność.

Otwarcie oczu sprawiło mu wiele trudności. Własny, skromnie urządzony pokój wydawał się zbyt jasny, by przyjąć go bez bólu głowy. Spróbował sięgnąć różdżkę, która jak zawsze leżała pod jego poduszką. Ręce miał jednak zbyt ociężałe, żeby podnieść je wyżej niż kilka cali nad poziom łóżka.

Przypomniał sobie.

Dlaczego tak go bolało?

Spojrzał na własną pierś jakby starając się znaleźć tam odpowiedź, lecz ujrzał na niej tylko zadrapania. Musiał sam je zrobić walcząc w nocy z nieznośnym bólem. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy rozpiął koszulę. Płytkie bruzdy wyglądały tak, jakby chciał rozdrapać sobie skórę, dostać się do serca. Tkanka była lekko poszarpana i mocno zaczerwieniona. Krótko przycięte paznokcie mistrza eliksirów nie mogły zrobić mu większej krzywdy.

Spróbował podnieść się z łóżka. Udało mu się usiąść, co jak na jego obecny stan i tak było dużym osiągnięciem.

Z dużym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że pomimo okropnego stanu fizycznego czuje się świetnie. Wieczorne przygnębienie minęło i mógłby stwierdzić że to nawet miły poranek, gdyby pominął ogromne zmęczenie i ból głowy. Nie pominął ich jednak i skrzywił się. Będzie musiał znaleźć eliksir wzmocnienia. I coś przeciwbólowego jeśli chciał w miarę normalnie egzystować tego dnia.

Ociągając się postawił stopy na dywanie, nie starając się nawet założyć kapci.

Czuł że to będzie ciężki i ważny dzień.

Choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

Mył powoli zęby w łazience, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Widział przed sobą blisko czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę o bladej, zniszczonej, niezmiernie chudej twarzy. Miał wystające kości policzkowe, stosunkowo za długi nos i wąskie, wyschnięte usta. Jego twarz otaczały czarne, ciężkie włosy, które falowały nieznośnie. Zawsze chciał mieć proste włosy, jak ojciec, a odziedziczył po matce bujne fale. Dlatego przez całe życie je układał. Teraz były zniszczone, rozdwojone na końcach. Cerę miał niezdrową, uszkodzoną przez lata pracy przy eliksirach. Wyglądał jakby był bardzo chory. Albo umierający. Jedynie oczy były naprawdę żywe w jego twarzy. Przebiegłe, zimne, błyszczące oczy, w których widoczna była inteligencja.

Wypluł wodę do umywalki, odłożył szczoteczkę i wyszedł rzucając sobie ostatnie nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

Siedział na swojej ulubionej kanapie w salonie. Podwinął nogi pod siebie i opierając się o oparcie czytał książkę. Rzadko kiedy czuł się tak luźno, swobodnie jak teraz. To były tylko jego chwile, czas dla siebie, odpoczynek od codzienności. Z przyjemnością zagłębił się w lekturę. Czytał właśnie „Mój Giovanni" Baldwin'a. Co jak co ale mugole piszą naprawdę dobre książki. Właśnie zamierzał przerzucić stronę gdy coś trzasnęło i zmaterializował się przed nim domowy skrzat.

-Profesor Dumbledore kazał przekazać że oczekuje pana natychmiast w swoim gabinecie.- Skrzat skłonił się nisko tak że jego wyjątkowo wielkie uszy dotknęły podłogi i zniknął.

Severus Snape niechętnie odłożył książkę, pamiętając by przedtem zagiąć róg strony, po czym wstał i ociągając się poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Nie dzisiaj.

Szedł w korytarzem czując coraz większy niepokój. Po co Dumbledore wołałby go tak nagle, na dodatek nie fatygując się osobiście. Stanął przed chimerą i wymamrotał hasło, „czekolada z orzechami" i po chwili wszedł do wąskiego korytarza aby wspiąć się po schodach prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora.

Przystanął przed drzwiami nasłuchując przez chwilę. Jednak nie słyszał nic poza cichym mamrotaniem. Wahając się otworzył drzwi.

To co zobaczył wprawiło go w osłupienie.

Harry Potter.

W wakacje.

Tutaj.

W Hogwarcie.

Oderwał wzrok od, co go zdziwiło, zapłakanego i szczęśliwego chłopca i spojrzał w kierunku biurka. Tym razem szok okazał się dla Severusa Snape'a zbyt potężny. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, gdyby nie zamknął wcześniej drzwi to na pewno wypadłby na schody, a tak tylko uderzył głową w drewno i osunął się na podłogę pokrytą czerwonozłotym dywanem. Siedział tak z nieestetycznie otwartymi ustami i wyrazem najwyższego zdziwienia w oczach.

Wszędzie by poznał te długie czarne włosy, błyszczące oczy, tak charakterystyczną sylwetkę i wredny uśmieszek, który tak często był skierowany do niego.

Stał przed nim Syriusz Black.

Żywy.

W umyśle Severusa kołatała się jedna myśl. Nie potrafił pojąć jak to możliwe że ten człowiek stoi teraz przed nim, mimo tego, że umarł niecały miesiąc temu. Dopiero po chwili zarejestrował jak bardzo Black jest wykończony fizycznie. Skóra opinała się na wystających kościach policzkowych niemal tak bardzo jak zaraz po jego ucieczce z Azkabanu. Błyszczące niegdyś i zadbane włosy spływały teraz po plecach straszliwie skołtunione. Tylko oczy pozostały żywe w tym wizerunku tworzącym karykaturę człowieka.

Nagle zorientował się że siedzi na ziemi a oczy wszystkich obecnych w pokoju osób skierowane są na niego. Potrząsnął głową żeby się uspokoić i powoli wstał umiejętnie unikając spojrzeń.

-Widzę, że jesteś w szoku Severusie.- Dopiero teraz zauważył Dumbledore'a skrytego w cieniu za Black'iem. Dyrektor uśmiechał się promiennie, choć na jego twarzy widać było głęboką troskę.

-Jakim cudem miałbym nie być.- Odpowiedział szorstko Severus.

-Dla nas także było to dużym zaskoczeniem.- Odezwała się McGonagall wycierając dyskretnie oczy pod oprawkami okularów.

-Jakim cudem TY żyjesz Black?- Zapytał chłodno Severus.

-A od kiedy to się mną przejmujesz, co Snape?- Znana ironia zabrzmiała w jego głosie. Severus wyczuwając ją poczuł się tak pewnie jak jeszcze nigdy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

-Nie przejmuję się TOBĄ- odpowiedział krzyżując ręce na spowitej w czerń piersi i odwracając wzrok- zastanawiam się tylko czy jesteś aż tak głupi że nawet w zaświatach cię nie chcieli.

-Severusie!- Krzyknęła McGonagall. Black spojrzał na Snape'a z nienawiścią, z trudem ukrywał złość.

-Czy wiadomość o tym, że ON żyje była aż tak ważna aby odrywać mnie od codziennych zajęć?

-Po to cię wezwałem Severusie. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, gdyż Syriusz został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i jest pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu. Na powrót stał się wolnym człowiekiem. Sądzę, że wasza umowa o wzajemnej tolerancji powinna trwać dalej.- Dyrektor uśmiechał się ponad szkłami swoich okularów-połówek.

-Czy to wszystko, dyrektorze?- Zapytał Severus.

-Myślę, że tak.

-A więc do widzenia.- Snape skłonił się szyderczo w stronę Black'a i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu.

Nie wiedział jak trafił do swoich komnat. Jego myśli skupione były tylko na jednym, jedynym pytaniu.

Jakim cudem Black pokonał śmierć?

I nie potrafił znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi. Czarny Pan, to co innego. On wyssał z siebie życie. Ale Black? Jak on tego dokonał? Jak to zrobił?

Usiadł na kanapie z butelką koniaku w ręce.

Wypił łyk.

Ujrzał twarz Black'a.

Jeszcze jeden łyk.

Znowu Black.

Kolejny.

Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.

Syriusz Black, człowiek nierozerwalnie związany z jego przeszłością żył. A najgorsze było to, że Severus Snape nie wiedział co z tym począć. Nie miał najmniejszego pomysłu na co zrobić dalej. Umowa jaką zawarli już dość dawno temu miała być dalej aktualna. Nienawidził za to Dumbledore'a. Tak przynajmniej mógłby się wyżyć na Black'u, a teraz został pozbawiony nawet tego. Życie stawało się nieznośne.

Severus Snape obudził się z bólem głowy. Znowu. I znowu była to wina Black'a, tego cholernego idioty, który nie potrafi nawet dobrze umrzeć.

Nieco pokrzepiony obrażeniem Black'a, przynajmniej w myślach, postanowił wstać i udać się w spokoju na śniadanie. Miał tylko nadzieję że GO tam nie będzie.

Jednak gdy podniósł się z łóżka ujrzał coś, czego ujrzeć się nie spodziewał. Była to koperta, biała, zalakowana, lecz bez pieczęci. Wiedział czego się spodziewać, choć niezwykle rzadko dostawał wezwanie w ten sposób. Otworzył ja i wyciągnął mały kawałek kartki, na której widniało kilka słów skreślonych wprawną ręką dyrektora.

_Staw się w kwaterze Zakonu._

I nic więcej. Więcej wprawdzie nie potrzebował, ale zawsze irytowała go ta oschłość notek wysyłanych czasem przez Dumbledore'a, choć wiedział, że dyrektor nie miał czasu na uprzejmości.

Severus nie wiedział o co może tym razem chodzić.

Z nietęgą miną powlókł się do łazienki.

Dom przy Grimmuald Place 12 jak zwykle zjawił się znikąd. Severus niechętnie musiał przyznać, że zaklęcia chroniące prywatność rezydentów domu Black'ów były naprawdę na wysokim poziomie. Przekroczył cicho próg i starając się nie zbudzić śpiącego portretu udał się w dalsze części domu szukając Dumbledore'a lub jakiegokolwiek innego członka Zakonu. Po przejściu korytarza wiedział już gdzie się kierować gdyż słyszał ciche głosy dobiegające z salonu. Podszedł do drzwi i już chciał nacisnąć klamkę, gdy czyjś podniesiony głoś zatrzymał jego rękę. Był to aż za dobrze znany głos.

-Nie pozwalam na to!- Krzyczał Black.

Nastąpiła cicha niezrozumiała odpowiedz, prawdopodobnie mówił dyrektor.

-Nie! Powtarzam, nie zgadzam się na to! To mój dom!

W tym momencie Severus Snape postanowił wejść do salonu.

Ujrzał przed sobą istną batalię. Syriusz Black stał na środku pomieszczenia, wściekły jak osa i czerwony na twarzy z irytacji. Obok niego znajdował się Dumbledore. Miał poważną minę, a oczy jego, zwykle pełne radosnych iskierek były spokojne, opanowane. Twarz nie wyrażała nic poza oczekiwaniem. Ostatnią osobą znajdującą się w pokoju był sam Harry Potter, siedzący na krześle, także wściekły, wpatrujący się w dyrektora z miną która mówiła, że w pełni zgadza się z Syriuszem.

Nagle wszystkie trzy twarze zwróciły się w stronę Severusa.

-Jesteś nareszcie-rzekł szybko dyrektor podchodząc do niego- już myślałem, że nie zauważyłeś mojej notki.

-Po co mnie wezwałeś Albusie?- Zapytał, skrywając ciekawość i zmęczenie pod maską obojętności.

-Właśnie dyskutowałem na ten temat z Syriuszem.- Zaczął Dumbledore. Severus prychnął z irytacji. Tego co słyszał nie można było nazwać dyskusją.

-O co chodzi?- Severus ponowił pytanie. Black odwrócił się do niego plecami krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie rzucił mu nawet jednego spojrzenia.

-Severusie, zamieszkasz tu przez całe wakacje.- Powiedział spokojnie dyrektor.

-Co!- Wrzasnął Snape.

-Ponieważ jesteś w Zakonie, a chciałbym abyś zajmował się dalej swoimi sprawami, postanowiłem umieścić cię tutaj. Pan Potter też tu zamieszka, więc twoim zadaniem będzie mieć na niego oko, a także przekazywać wiadomości innym członkom Zakonu. Niedługo zjawią się tu też państwo Weasley z dziećmi i panna Granger. Myślę że to już wszystko. Moja decyzja jest nie do odwołania. I jeszcze raz proszę panów o respektowanie paktu o nieagresji.- Skończywszy przemowę Dumbledore szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając trzy obecne osoby w zdziwieniu pomieszanym ze złością. Po chwili ciszy Black, starając się nieumiejętnie ukryć niechęć w głosie zwrócił się do Severusa.

-Chodź. Znajdę ci jakiś pokój.- Severus był pewny, że zachowanie tego w miarę neutralnego tonu sprawiało mu wiele trudności. Snape po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni nie miał wpływu na sprawy dziejące się wokół niego. Nie patrząc na nikogo i wciąż niedowierzając, powlókł się za Black'iem.

Pierwszych kilka dni jego pobytu w domu Black'ów minęło bardzo nerwowo. Nie tylko ze względu na ciągłe kłótnie z Syriuszem, ale i ciągłe problemy Zakonu, zebrania czy zawiadomienia o czyjejś śmierci.

Weasley'owie przybyli już w dwa dni po wprowadzeniu się Severusa. Panna Granger pojawiła się po trzech dniach. Wszyscy byli niemrawi i zapewne miała na to wpływ, tym razem już oficjalnie ogłoszona, wojna z Voldemortem. Niemniej jednak Severus Snape wydawał się niewzruszony i jak zwykle był milczący. Może nawet bardziej milczący niż normalnie. Uznał, że w obliczu mieszkania pod jednym dachem z Black'iem powinien jak najmniej się odzywać, aby nie wywoływać i tak bardzo częstych kłótni.

Milczał też z innego powodu.

Był zestresowany. I nie było to najwyraźniej tak błahe jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Cały czas trzęsły mu się ręce i cierpiał na chroniczną bezsenność, a ta powodowała rozdrażnienie i kolejne sprzeczki. Błędne koło.

Syriusz Black nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Wprawdzie nie miał wiele czasu na myślenie o sprawach nie dotyczących wojny, ale jedna sprawa nie chciała pozostawić jego umysłu w spokoju.

Jakim cudem żył?

Pamiętał tunel, z jasnym światłem na końcu. Światłem tak ciepłym i przepełnionym miłością, że starał się zrobić wszystko aby do niego dotrzeć. Sunął powoli w kierunku jasności czując promieniującą energię która zamieniała się w nim w najczystsze, najpiękniejsze kryształy. Było to niesamowite, wspaniałe uczucie, miał wrażenie, że szczęściu nie będzie końca, że rozpłynie się w radości gdy pochłonie go światło. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak płynął, lecz w końcu znalazł się na skraju jasności. Dobro otaczało go zewsząd, przenikało do wnętrza. Czuł się bezpieczny jak nigdy w życiu. Nagle pojawiła się przed nim jakaś istota. Postać, zdawało mu się, że kobiety, była niezwykle piękna, miała kruczoczarne, długie, lśniące włosy, które spływały w lokach aż do jej pasa. Nie pamiętał czy była naga, czy miała coś na sobie. Nie było to ważne w obliczu jej ślicznej twarzy i przenikliwych oczach, które przypominały dwa czarne diamenty. Promieniowała od niej jasność, dobro przepełniało jej sylwetkę, światło wypełniało całe ciało. Spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się tak, że radość w nim wezbrała. Kobieta pokręciła lekko głową w geście odmowy, ciągle się uśmiechała. Nagle poczuł jak coś chwyta go w okolicy serca. Piekący ból rozlał się po jego klatce piersiowej. Zaczął się cofać z powrotem w dół tunelu zostawiając za przed sobą jasność, dobro i radość. Poczuł chłód, niemal jakby spotkał dementora, wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na kobietę pragnąc aby mu pomogła, nie zostawiała w obliczu ciemności, zimna i strachu. Jej oczy skierowane były prosto na niego, a gdy skrzyżował z nią wzrok odniósł dziwne wrażenie.

Jej oczy były jak dwa mroczne tunele.

W tym momencie wizja się zakończyła. Obudził się z powrotem w Ministerstwie Magii, nie będąc w stanie nawet podnieść ręki. Często tracił przytomność. Potem, jak go znaleźli były przesłuchania, veritaserum, a wreszcie Dumbledore, który był prawdziwym wybawieniem.

Im częściej o tym myślał tym bardziej bolała go głowa, nie był w stanie wyjaśnić kim była ta kobieta, czego od niego chciała i czemu nie umarł. Bo w efekcie żył, tylko tego był pewien.

A teraz znowu był uwięziony w swoim domu, wprawdzie już wolny, nie ścigany przez prawo, ale zamknięty, gdyż dyrektor nie chciał na razie wypuszczać go na misje ze względu na wątłe zdrowie.

Cieszył się mimo tego. Był z Harry'm, mógł oferować mu pomoc, wsparcie w tych ciężkich chwilach, a także opiekować się nim i Hermioną podczas ich pobytu w jego domu. Wszystko byłoby niemal idealnie. Niemal, gdyż była jeszcze jedna sprawa która go trapiła.

Snape.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć motywacji Dumbledore'a, przecież sam mógł sobie poradzić z przekazywaniem wiadomości. Wyjaśnienie dyrektora było bardzo mętne, niby Snape miał się zająć własnymi sprawami, ale czemu akurat tutaj. Jakie „własne sprawy" mógł mieć Snape w jego domu? Tego Syriusz zrozumieć nie potrafił.

-Severusie, rozumiem że jesteś zdziwiony moją decyzją. Dlatego cię wezwałem do siebie.- Dyrektor siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Dłonie złożył w piramidkę i spoglądał na niego zza szkieł swoich okularów-połówek. Wzrok Dumbledore'a nie zdradzał niczego.

-Właśnie, nie jestem zdziwiony, jestem wściekły.- Powiedział oschle mistrz eliksirów.

-Chciałbym cię prosić o przygotowywanie dla Syriusza pewnego eliksiru. Widzisz, przeszedł on wiele w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia i jego organizm będzie miał wielkie problemy z powrotem do zdrowia. Dlatego przydałby mu się eliksir wzmocnienia.

-Przecież Black'owi nic nie jest. Nie uważam aby potrzebował czegoś takiego. Poradzi sobie sam, bez mojej, lub czyjejkolwiek pomocy.

-Severusie, Syriusz Black minął się z śmiercią. gdyby wszystko było w porządku, zacząłby wracać do normalności, ale nastąpiło u niego przeciążenie organizmu. A gdyby przebiegało ono zwyczajnie to leżałby w łóżku z gorączką. Zżera go ono od środka i dlatego potrzebny mu jest ten eliksir. Nie jest to jedyna mikstura, którą będziesz przyrządzał. Pan Lupin, jak wiesz, potrzebuje twojej pomocy.- Dyrektor nawet na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z Severusa, wpatrywał się w niego, a jego twarz ciągle nie wyrażała nic.

-Przecież mógłbym dostarczać im te eliksiry, nie byłby to żaden problem.

-Severusie, moja decyzja jest ostateczna i nawet nie staraj się jej zmienić.- Dyrektor wstał i położył swoja dłoń na spowitym w czerń ramieniu Severusa.

-Ale…- Zaczął Snape, lecz urwał napotykając spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Dumbledore'a.

-Mam wrażenie że mimo wszystko wyjdzie ci to na dobre, tak samo Syriuszowi.

Snape wiedział, że w tym momencie rozmowa się zakończyła, skierował się więc do drzwi. Stanął na chwile w przejściu i spojrzał na dyrektora. Ten siedział na powrót w swoim fotelu, ze wzrokiem skupionym gdzieś w przeciwległym miejscu pokoju. Severus miał wrażenie, że dyrektor usilnie starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Odnosząc wrażenie, że przestał zupełnie kontrolować swoje życie, Snape wyszedł z gabinetu i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Trzynasty lipca był strasznym dniem. Zakon dowiedział się o kolejnej masakrze w wykonaniu ludzi Voldemorta. Zginęło siedmiu mugoli i dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa. W siedzibie panowała grobowa cisza. Bo uprzednim zamieszaniu, noc była nadzwyczaj spokojna. Jak cisza przed burzą, mogło to zwiastować coś nieprzyjemnego.

Severus Snape siedział przy kuchennym stole, wcześniej czekał aż wszyscy inni mieszkańcy domu Black'ów pójdą spać i udał się do kuchni. Cel tej nocnej wyprawy był najzupełniej błahy, Severus znowu chciał się upić. Zauważył, że jego ręce trzęsą się bardziej niż zwykle, a koloryt skóry przypomina odcień pergaminu. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o problemach, o stresie, w dzień przygotowywał eliksiry, przekazywał wiadomości, wykonywał polecenia, kłócił się z Black'iem. Nocą cierpiał na bezsenność. Alkohol zabijał, chociaż chwilowo, złe wspomnienia i pozwalał zapomnieć o problemach dnia codziennego. Mimo, że Snape miał świadomość bezcelowości picia, nie wiedział co innego mógłby zrobić aby zmusić swój organizm do snu. Wprawdzie stosował eliksir bezsennego snu, ale zbyt częste jego zażywanie prowadziło do uzależnienia i wycieńczenia organizmu. Pił go jak dotychczas tylko dwa razy, a to i tak uważał za zbyt częste. Doprowadziło to do sytuacji, że siedzi teraz przy stole, ma przed sobą szklankę i butelkę dobrego koniaku, a sam stara się nie rozpłakać z bezsilności. Bo nienawidził płaczu, czuł się wtedy taki słaby, zagubiony, zupełnie jak małe dziecko. A był już dorosły, jego dzieciństwo skończyło się tak dawno temu że nie był nawet pewny czy kiedykolwiek je miał.

Nalał sobie kolejną szklankę.

Siedział w swoim pokoju i pił. Pił tak łapczywie jak chyba nigdy w życiu. Chciał się upić, aby zapomnieć o tym dniu. Ale mimo wszystko nie mógł się upić. Nigdy nie uważał picia za sposób rozwiązywania problemów. Teraz jednak nie liczyło się to. Był już na lekkim rauszu i nie chciał doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, że jutro będzie zupełnie nie do użytku.

Syriusz Black postanowił odnieść niedokończoną butelkę wina z powrotem do kuchni. Wiedział, że pozostawienie jej w pokoju grozi opróżnieniem jej do końca.

Ociągając się wstał z łóżka i trzymając butelkę skierował się do drzwi.

Severus postanowił wrócić do pokoju, gdyż nie zamierzał uniemożliwiać sobie normalnego funkcjonowania w dniu następnym. Patrząc na stary zegar wiszący na ścianie zorientował się, że była już godzina 23:43. Westchnął i powoli wspiął się po schodach. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowały się, można tak powiedzieć, sypialnie dorosłych, gdyż cała dzieciarnia dostała pokoje na drugim piętrze. Jego pokój znajdował się na samym końcu korytarza, więc szedł bardzo cicho starając się nie obudzić śpiących ludzi. Mijał właśnie jeden z pokoi gdy uchyliły się prowadzące do niego drzwi.

Syriusz otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Wpatrywały się w niego zdziwione, niesamowicie głębokie i ciemne oczy, oczy Severusa Snape'a. Zastanawiał się co ten facet robi przed jego drzwiami o tak późnej porze.

-Co tu robisz?- zapytał go chłodno.

-Idę do swojego pokoju, Black.- Odpowiedział Snape, mrużąc oczy i krzywiąc wąskie, wyschnięte usta w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

W tym momencie Syriusz poczuł od niego alkohol, najwyraźniej zaopiekował się zawartością barku. Bez wiedzy właściciela, gospodarza. Gdyby Syriusz nie był tak zestresowany i z lekka pijany to na pewno zignorowałby zaczepny głos Severusa.

-Jakim prawem bez mojej zgody bierzesz cokolwiek z tego domu? To mój dom i to ja decyduję co komu wolno, a co nie!- Mówił podniesionym głosem.

-A jakim prawem ty żyjesz, co Black? Nie pozwoliłem ci chyba na powrót wtrącać się do mojego życia!- Riposta Snape'a odniosła skutek w postaci zwiększonego gniewu Syriusza.

-Nie będziesz decydował o moim życiu!- Nachylił się lekko, gdyż Severus był od niego niższy o jakieś dwa cale, i spojrzał mu w oczy z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Wzrok Snape'a był coraz bardziej chłodny i okrutny, choć Syriusz zauważył, że lekko skulił się w sobie. Severus nie miał różdżki, Syriusz zresztą też nie. Jednak Black był od niego znacznie silniejszy, każdy by to zauważył. Różnica wzrostu, wagi, a szczególnie postury, gdyż Severus przy Black'u wyglądał jak dziecko z dużą niedowagą, niemal jak anorektyk. A Syriusz widział wyraźnie że Snape nie miał przy nim szans, nie w walce fizycznej, była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które nie zmieniły się od czasu, gdy chodzili do szkoły. Mimo to Snape wykazywał się zawsze odwagą, walczył nawet gdy wiedział że przegra, a może była to głupota?

Spoglądał w te chłodne oczy z bardzo małej odległości, stykali się niemal nosami i nie mówili już nic starając się opanować nerwy. Severus miał niesamowite spojrzenie, pełne grozy, zimna, ale i smutku. Oczy ciemne jak węgiel, jak dwa czarne diamenty. Syriusz nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych oczu, czuł że spojrzenie Snape'a wciąga go, że spada w te dwie ciemne studnie, jakimi były jego oczy. Jak dwa czarne tunele.

Severus nie mógł się ruszyć, to spojrzenie błękitnych oczu elektryzowało. Były to oczy czyste, koloru wiosennego nieba, koloru nadziei. Hipnotyzowało, mimo że pełne było nienawiści. Z błękitu biło ciepło, ciepło jakiego nie zaznał od siedemnastu lat. W oczach tych było dobro, a Severus widział je teraz wyraźnie i nie wiedział co z nim uczynić.

Miał wrażenie że jeśli przymknie oczy ujrzy je dokładniej.

Zmrużył oczy.

Syriusz nie potrafił okiełznać tego uczucia, teraz otoczyła go ciemność a jedynym światłem były te oczy, tak wypełnione nostalgią, niespełnionymi marzeniami. Oczy romantyka. Blade powieki w odcieniu pergaminu delikatnie opadły do połowy tęczówek, a gęste czarne rzęsy, tak kontrastujące z jasnością skóry, rzuciły cień na niesamowicie ciemne oczy. To było piękno, niczym nie skalane, wypływające z tych oczu i okalające Syriusza jak powietrze, jak noc. Piękno, które stało się w tym momencie najważniejsze na całym świecie, piękno, którego nie można lekceważyć, bo nim się zorientujesz pochłonie cię bez reszty. Syriusz wiedział że jeżeli niczego w tym momencie nie zrobi to wpadnie, ugrzęźnie w tych oczach.

Przymknął powieki.

Najwspanialszy błękit zamienił się w szarość, lecz jego część jeszcze pozostała, dobro nie zniknęło. Severus chciał poczuć więcej tego dobra, to było jego jedyne pragnienie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby dobro go zostawiło, chciał uchwycić go więcej.

Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, widząc dobro coraz wyraźniej.

Poczuł na ustach obcy oddech.

Skórą swojej twarzy czuł ciepło innego ciała.

Błękit pochłaniał go coraz bardziej.

Coraz bliżej i coraz wyraźniej, piękno było już tak blisko! Ale dlaczego się zatrzymało? Syriusz czuł coraz więcej emocji płynących z tych oczu. Niemal słyszał wołanie, ciche jak szmer wody w strumyku, jak odgłos skrzydeł kolibra.

„Nie zostawiaj mnie"

I nie zostawił, bowiem czuł ulotne ciepło ciała, oddech na swoich wargach. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej lekko przechylając głowę.

Jeszcze bliżej.

Poczuł na ustach delikatny dotyk z lekka suchych warg, które nieznacznie się otworzyły pod jego dotykiem, jakby mówiąc mu, że może pozwolić sobie na więcej.

Więc zamknął oczy.

I pozwolił.

Czując na ustach delikatny pocałunek, Severus zorientował się, gdzie się znajduje. Lecz w tym momencie nie miało to dużego znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko ręka otaczająca powoli jego plecy i usta delikatnie dotykające jego.

Uniósł dłonie i zacisnął palce na materiale koszuli Syriusza. Pod palcami poczuł szybkie bicie jego serca, a ten rytm sprawił mu przyjemność. Delikatnie, i trochę nieświadomie wsunął dwa palce prawej ręki między guziki koszuli dotykając gładkiej skóry.

Poczuł jak ramię na jego plecach się zacieśnia, a Syriusz z trudem otwiera drzwi, uważając by nie upuścić butelki.

Syriusz wciągnął go za sobą do pokoju.

I nic więcej się nie liczyło.

_ehem... koniec części pierwszej. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że zaczęłam pisać tego fanfika po roku przygotowań! i mam nadzieję, że ciągłe męczenie fabuły w moim umyśle coś dało..._

_Dedykuję tę część Közie, żeby się nie martwiła za bardzo i nie miała głupich myśli. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę przy Tobie, od tego są przejaciele, ne :_

_Sachmet_


	2. Chapter 2

i Notka od-autorska:

Pragnę wyjaśnić dlaczego piszę tego fanfika. Powód jest dość złożony, ale można go zamknąć w kilku zdaniach. Piszę właśnie taki fanfik, gdyż takie fanfiki pragnę czytać. Trochę poważne, czasem zabawne, smutne, rozczulające, romantyczne bez przesady, pouczające, przyjemne i naturalne. Tak, najważniejsza jest rzeczywistość. Bo czasem ciężko jest przebrnąć przez coś co odrzuca swoją nienaturalnością, wynikającą z nadmiernego fantazjowania autora. Skoro piszemy o ludziach to piszmy o ludziach z ich bolączkami, wadami i odchyleniami od przyjętej normy, a nie o papierowych amantach wykreowanych na potrzeby tanich romansów.

Autor nie pisze, żeby podporządkować się czytelnikom. Autor pisze dla siebie, gdyż tak naprawdę, każdy jego tekst mówi właśnie o nim.

Taka właśnie jestem. Jestem syntezą wszystkich postaci występujących w moich tekstach i tylko po przez pisarstwo pokazuję wszystko... choć w formie niejednolitej.

Wracając do zadanego na początku pytania: piszę dla siebie. Dziękuję. /i 

May It Be

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true though

you walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be you journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

"May it Be" by Enya

Severus leżał w łóżku i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę. Bał się nawet spojrzeć w bok, bowiem tam znajdował się Syriusz Black, a to samo w sobie było dziwne. Lecz Snape nie potrafił zmusić się do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, starał się nie mrugać oczami, choć te zaczynały już go piec. W jego głowie panował istny mętlik, a jedna myśl kołatała się pragnąc być wyrażona. Jednak mistrz eliksirów nadzwyczaj skutecznie potrafił się kontrolować i ta niewygodna myśl była cały czas spychana na dalszy plan. Bardzo daleki plan. Jednak obecna sytuacja niekorzystnie wpływała na jego koncentrację i powstrzymywanie niechcianych myśli, a właściwie analizy zdarzeń, wymagało od Severusa o wiele więcej wysiłku niż zwykle. I w pewnym momencie nie miał już siły, przestał się powstrzymywać. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu to załamanie nastąpiło zaskakująco szybko.

Na Merlina! Co myśmy zrobili?

Najbardziej jednak nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zrobili to, co zrobili. Severus pamiętał tylko jak zaczęli się kłócić, a potem... Potem pamiętał tylko to, co nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć, były tylko pocałunki, ręce i ciepło. I ani razu nie spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

Potrząsnął lekko głową odganiając niechciane obrazy, które teraz nie wywoływały w nim żadnych pozytywnych emocji. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musiał jakoś wyjaśnić to z Black'iem, ale nie wiedział jak. Nigdy nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać i jakoś wątpił żeby teraz się nauczyli, a wzajemna niechęć tylko pogłębiała taki stan. Jednak Snape wiedział, że dyskusja, nie kłótnia, jest konieczna. Takie sytuacje nie zdarzały mu się często. W sumie to nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wylądować w łóżku ze swoim największym wrogiem. I to mężczyzną. I chyba to było najgorsze.

Przeczesał dłonią włosy starając się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Usilnie starał się nie spoglądać w stronę leżącego obok mężczyzny, bo sytuacja była wystarczająco dziwna i bez jego komentarzy. Syriusz zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobią, bo to, co zrobili nie ulegało wątpliwości. Zgniótł w rękach prześcieradło.

Nie zmienisz przeszłości, Syriuszu. Myśl!

Nagle uświadomił sobie kilka rzeczy. Fakt przespania się z Severusem Snape'm uderzył go w tym momencie z ogromną siłą, ale nie dlatego że był to właśnie Snape. Dlatego że było to surrealistyczne do granic możliwości i nie bardzo wiedział co z tym począć. Zrozumiał też, że to wydarzenie wiele zmieni, w końcu nie codziennie pieprzy się z wrogiem.

Pieprzy się?

Syriusz poczuł że lekko ciemnieją mu policzki. Tego "pieprzeniem" nazwać nie mógł. Nieważne kim dla siebie są, to była miłość, kochali się a nie "uprawiali seks". Tylko Syriusz nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego nazywał to co się stało miłością, bardzo fizyczną, ale miłością. Miłość w końcu opierała się na czymś więcej niż na fizyczności. A tego czegoś między nimi nigdy nie było i Syriusz był pewny, że nigdy nie będzie.

Postanowił, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać z Snape'm, mimo że każda ich rozmowa kończyła się kłótnią. Tyle że Syriusz nie bardzo miał ochotę na kłótnie. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle jej nie miał.

-Chyba musimy pogadać.- Zaczął Syriusz niechętnie spoglądając na Severusa. Ten ciągle patrzył przed siebie skutecznie ignorując tą troszkę nieudolną próbę nawiązania konwersacji. Syriusz ze zdziwieniem zauważył że Snape wygląda inaczej, jakoś tak... spokojniej. Wygładziły mu się lekkie zmarszczki wokół oczu, brwi nie były ściągnięte a usta tak wyschnięte jak zwykle. Przez moment Black odniósł wrażenie że po raz pierwszy w życiu widzi prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a, człowieka z krwi i kości, a nie cień czy potwora z jakiegoś opuszczonego grobowca. Cóż, z wyglądu Snape zawsze kojarzył mu się bardziej z trupem niż człowiekiem. Teraz zdawał się jednak jak najbardziej ludzki, taki… zwyczajny. Wrażenie to rozwiało się jednak gdy Snape spojrzał na niego. Czarne oczy rzucały nieprzyjazne błyski, a półprzymknięte powieki pozwalały sądzić że Severus jest osobą nader nieprzyjemną. Mimo wszystko nie wyglądał tak groźnie jak zwykle, jakby jakaś część jego tradycyjnego, złowrogiego czaru zniknęła pod wpływem niedawnych wydarzeń. Syriusz uznał to za dobry znak i postanowił ponownie spróbować nawiązać rozmowę.

-Musimy porozmawiać.- Powiedział cicho lecz tonem nieznającym słowa sprzeciw.

-Wiem.- Odpowiedział z naciskiem Snape, cedząc każdą literę przez zaciśnięte usta. Spojrzał z ukosa na Syriusza i nie wiedział od czego zacząć, był pewien tego że powinni wyjaśnić tą krępującą obu sytuację. Tyle pytań krążyło mu w głowie, ale jedno z nich wybijało się ponad inne, jakby zajmując miejsce na piedestale, pokazując swoją ważność.

-Dlaczego…- To nie było pytanie. Severus wypowiedział to słowo czując, że gdyby tego nie zrobił to zżarłoby go od środka. Syriusz tylko na niego spojrzał i z westchnieniem upadł na poduszki. Przetarł ręką oczy jakby odganiając od siebie sen i krótko stwierdził:

-Nie wiem.

Syriusz przez chwilę miał wrażenie że Snape zaraz zacznie się z nim kłócić, wymagać jakiejś rozległej odpowiedzi i w końcu zrzuci winę na niego. Jednak Severus tylko zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

-Ja też nie wiem.

-To co zrobimy?- Snape znowu patrzył na ścianę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Nie miał pomysłu co mogą zrobić, żadna rozsądna myśl nie przychodziła mu do głowy, ani nierozsądna. Czuł pustkę, lecz nie taką która pozwala odnaleźć rozwiązanie, tylko tą co uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek działania.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Syriusz przymknął oczy, starał się oczyścić umysł z dziwacznych, nieokreślonych pomysłów. Chciał odcedzić to co nieważne od jedynego logicznego rozwiązania. Jedyne co brał naprawdę pod uwagę to oblivate. Tylko jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się rzucanie na siebie nawzajem zaklęć. Zresztą ten kto pierwszy rzuci miałby problem bo drugi nie wiedziałby o co chodzi. Mimo to postanowił zaprezentować swój pomysł, choć uważał do za troszkę niedorzeczny.

-Może oblivate? Nie pamiętalibyśmy o tym i nie byłoby sprawy.- Snape jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. I Syriusz niechętnie musiał przyznać mu rację. Choć zapewne z innych powodów. Teraz Syriusz żył i chciał z tego życia zapamiętać jak najwięcej, szczególnie ze względu na te lata spędzone w Azkabanie. Nie zamierzał tracić więcej.

-A ty masz jakiś pomysł?

Spojrzenie Severusa było pozbawione agresji ale wywołało nieprzyjemny dreszcz i Syriusz poczuł, że nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno. Opatulił się szczelniej kołdrą, czekając na odpowiedź.

-Niestety nie mam żadnego. Zresztą czuję się jakoś dziwnie.- Powiedział to? Severus dziwił się sobie że pokazał swoje uczucia, choćby najprostsze, komukolwiek. Ale uzewnętrznianie się przed Syriuszem Black'iem było co najmniej nienormalne. Ale powiedział prawdę. Czuł się tak jakby z jego ciała wyparowała cała złość, frustracja, cały stres. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które przestały się trząść, mięśnie karku miał rozluźnione i czuł się tak… spokojnie. To było niesamowicie nowe doznanie, gdyż Severus Snape nigdy przedtem nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.

Nigdy przedtem?

Powróciło kilka wspomnień, lecz szybko odgonił je potrząsając lekko głową. Nie miał czasu na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości.

-Dziwnie?- Zapytał Syriusz.- Bo ja też tak jakoś… sam nie wiem.

-O co chodzi?- Severus spojrzał na niego. Sytuacja zaczęła przekraczać jego granice rozumowania, świat zdawał się zmieniać zasady, ale zapomniano zawiadomić mistrza eliksirów.

-Byłem zdenerwowany wiesz… to znaczy… eeee… - zaczął niezręcznie Syriusz, ale spojrzenie Snape'a przywołało go błyskawicznie do porządku- Czuję się spokojnie. Tak jakoś… odstresowałem się.- Severus zauważył, że policzki Black'a lekko poróżowiały i poczuł że sam też się czerwieni, choć miał wrażenie że znacznie mocniej.

Co się ze mną dzieje?

-Wiadomo przecież jak działa na ludzi seks, panie Black.- Powiedział nieco sarkastycznym tonem Snape i natychmiast się zaczerwienił, tym razem nadspodziewanie mocno. Miał tylko wrażenie że Syriusz tego nie zauważył. Jednak ten starał się ukryć swój rumieniec, co wybitnie się mu nie udawało. Kątem oka spojrzeli na siebie i natychmiast odwrócili głowy.

-No wiem.- Stwierdził po chwili wahania Syriusz- W takim razie co proponujesz?

-Ja?- Zdziwił się Severus- O co ci chodzi?

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja coś wymyślę?- powiedział sarkastycznie Black- zresztą i tak zawsze uważałeś mnie za niezdolnego do myślenia. Więc teraz czekam.- Nie starał się ukryć irytacji, choć w dużym stopniu była udawana. Jakoś nie potrafił się gniewać, nawet na kogoś takiego jak Severus Snape.

Severus milczał. Nawet jeśli wpadał na jakiś pomysł, to logika zaraz odrzucała go, umieszczając w szufladce z karteczką „niedorzeczne". Mimo to starał się coś wymyślić, odnaleźć satysfakcjonujące wyjście z sytuacji, no niekoniecznie satysfakcjonujące dla Black'a ale przynajmniej zadowalające jego samego. Nagle poczuł że wie co powinni zrobić, mimo że zdrowy rozsądek usilnie starał się usunąć ten pomysł z jego umysłu. Był pewien że nie mają innego wyjścia, a to i tak najlepsze co mogą dla siebie zrobić.

-Wiem- odezwał się Snape zwracając na siebie uwagę Syriusza.

-Co wiesz?- zapytał Black, wyrwany z zadumy.

-Wiem co zrobimy z naszym… eee… problemem.- Stwierdził Snape wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Black poczuł się dziwnie niespokojnie pod wpływem tego spojrzenia i szybko odwrócił głowę.

-To mów wreszcie.- Stwierdził krótko Syriusz.

-Dobra… Po prostu zapomnimy o całej sprawie.- Syriusza zatkało, wpatrywał się w Severusa z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, gdyż w takim wypadku Snape sugerował, że najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji jest brak jakiegokolwiek działania, pomysł wynikający z braku pomysłów. Logika bez logiki.

-Coś mi się wydaje, że żartujesz. Przecież to nie jest żaden pomysł, no bo co niby to zmieni?- Odparł wreszcie Black, przerywając ciszę.

-Nie, nie żartuję. Jak dla mnie takie rozwiązanie ma więcej zalet niż wad. Po pierwsze unikniemy rzucania na siebie nawzajem zaklęć, a wątpię żebyśmy sobie zaufali nawzajem w tej kwestii-Syriusz niechętnie przytaknął- a poza tym chyba nie chcesz tracić kolejnego wspomnienia, prawda? No może niezbyt pożądanego wspomnienia, ale zawsze.

Syriusz zasępił się, czyżby to naprawdę było jedyne rozwiązanie? Tak naprawdę to chciałby o tym zapomnieć… chociaż… nie był pewny czy było to do końca negatywne wspomnienie, ale fakt że był to właśnie Snape powodował, że Syriusz czuł się bardzo dziwnie, niespokojnie i niepewnie. W końcu zupełnie nie znał tego człowieka. Nienawidzili się, ale jednocześnie nie mieli pojęcia o sobie nawzajem. I Syriusz wiedział, że to się nie zmieni.

-Dobra. Niech ci będzie.- Powiedział w końcu, nie bardzo wiedząc co począć dalej.

-W takim razie dobranoc panie Black- powiedział Severus głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy z podłogi, ubrał się w pośpiechu i nie oglądając się za siebie opuścił pokój.

Następnego dnia Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać czy to wszystko nie było tylko dziwacznym snem, gdyż Severus zachowywał się do bólu normalnie. Jak zwykle był sarkastyczny i wredny dla wszystkich, a w stosunku do Harry'ego szczególnie, co jednak mieściło się w granicach jego zwyczajowej normy. Jednak Syriusz zauważył pewne zmiany, zapewne niewidoczne dla reszty. Twarz Snape'a ciągle miała bardziej ludzki wygląd niż poprzedniego dnia, pozostało w niej coś z tego niezwykłego spokoju, jaki emanował z całej postaci Severusa wczorajszej nocy. No i nie odzywał się do niego.

To chyba była jedyna widoczna dla wszystkich zmiana w zachowaniu mistrza eliksirów. Nie zamienili ani jednego słowa przy śniadaniu, na lunchu, przy obiedzie, ani gdy mijali się przechodząc przez liczne korytarze starego domu Black'ów. Teraz, późnym popołudniem, Severus siedział w salonie przeglądając pozostałe po ostatnim sprzątaniu książki, choć większość z nich zapewnie nie stanowiła dla niego interesującej lektury. Syriusz obserwując go odniósł wrażenie, że Snape chce swoim zachowaniem pokazać obojętność wobec rzeczywistości i niezwykłe opanowanie. Choć mogło to mieć jeszcze inny wymiar, bardziej zrozumiały dla Syriusza. Mógł bowiem udowadniać w ten sposób, że naprawdę zapomniał o ostatniej nocy. Mimo to Syriusz wiedział że tak łatwo o tym nie zapomną, nieważne jak bardzo będą się starali.

Cały dzień szukał dla siebie zajęcia, które pozwoliłoby jego myślom na pozostawienie świadomości w spokoju. Nie chciał bowiem wyciągać żadnych wniosków, myśleć o tym co się stało. Jedyne co mógł w związku z tym uczynić to zaangażowanie swojego umysłu w bieżące sprawy. Dlatego od samego rana zdążył przygotować eliksir dla Lupina, posprzątać w swoim pokoju i przeczytać połowę kolejnej mugolskiej książki. Tym razem zaczytywał się „Fałszerzami" Andre Gide'a. I po raz kolejny musiał zweryfikować swój pogląd na temat mugoli. Może i byli głupi ale co poniektóre jednostki posiadały nadzwyczajne talenty.

Teraz siedział w salonie i udawał, że nie czuje badawczego spojrzenia Black'a. Sam przez cały dzień starał się go unikać w każdy możliwy sposób, a jeśli nie było to możliwe, a często nie było, to przynajmniej postanowił go ignorować i w żadnym wypadku nie odzywać się do niego. Ale teraz czuł się jakby siedział na szpilkach, każdy mięsień miał napięty i usilnie starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Syriusza. Zdawał sobie sprawę że ciągle wpatruje się w to samo miejsce na stronie i mimo bezustannego odczytywania tego samego zdania nie miał pojęcia o czym czyta.

Tego już za wiele.

Zatrzasnął książkę i starając się nie robić nic zbyt szybko, żeby nie wydawało się że ucieka, wstał i skierował się w stronę schodów. Chciał nadać twarzy neutralny wygląd, ale to stale prześladujące go spojrzenie, sprawiło, że stracił wszystkie siły. Czuł się zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony unikaniem wzroku Black'a. Bo unikanie jego samego, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, może i nie było najłatwiejsze, ale na pewno mniej męczące niż to. Dlatego teraz skierował się do pokoju, aby w spokoju poczytać książkę. I przestało go obchodzić, co sobie Black pomyśli, nawet jeśli uzna, że była to ucieczka, to naprawdę, było to teraz niewiele warte.

Poszedł sobie.

Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape tak po prostu wyszedł, narażając się na posądzenie o tchórzostwo. Zresztą dlaczego w ogóle go to obchodzi? Obserwował Severusa cały dzień, lecz sam nie był pewny motywacji. Chyba chciał sprawdzić jak on będzie się zachowywał po ostatniej nocy, ale czy tylko o to chodziło?

Usiadł w fotelu i skierował wzrok na ścianę, która swego czasu zakryta była starym gobelinem, lecz sprzątanie jakie przeprowadzono rok temu doprowadziło do jej ogołocenia. Taka gładka powierzchnia działała na niego w jakiś sposób kojąco, uspokajała. Zresztą musiał przyznać, że ma dzisiaj naprawdę dziwny nastrój, zupełnie nie jest zestresowany i ma trudności z zebraniem myśli. Syriusz ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że taki stan mu odpowiada, że czuje się z tym naprawdę dobrze, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. Nie znał jednak przyczyn takiego samopoczucia i wolał się nad nimi nie zastanawiać, w obawie przed odnalezieniem właściwych wniosków, gdyż w podświadomości wiedział czym spowodowany był ten stan. A raczej dzięki czemu go osiągnął.

Dzięki czemu? A może raczej dzięki komu?

Podpowiedział zuchwały głosik w jego głowie i policzki Syriusza nieznacznie pociemniały. Oczywiście, był tego świadomy, ale nie mógł przyznać, że cokolwiek co miało związek z Severusem Snape'm mogło mieć na niego pozytywny wpływ. Zresztą w nocy nie było w nich ani krzty pożądania. Syriusz zastanowił się przez chwile. Czy to możliwe, aby dwoje nienawidzących się ludzi uprawiało seks nie mając w sobie ani trochę pożądania?

Westchnął i wiedział, że zna odpowiedź, choć większość ludzi uznałaby go przez to za idiotę.

Brzmiała ona bowiem: tak.

Severus pojawił się w kuchni dopiero trzy dni później na śniadaniu, ale Syriusz wiedział, że się nie głodował. W końcu musiało być jakieś wytłumaczenie dla znikającego z lodówki jedzenia. Molly zaczynała się martwić, lecz jemu było to na rękę. Po niespodziewanej ucieczce obawiał się konfrontacji z Severusem. W końcu byli sobie zupełnie obcy, nieważne co działo się w przeszłości i co dzieje się teraz. Mimo, że znał go od tak dawna, nie wiedział o nim absolutnie nic.

Tak więc siedział teraz przy kuchennym stole, obserwując Snape'a kątem oka. Ten jak zwykle jadł mało, w zasadzie jadł najmniej ze wszystkich. Cóż, to w końcu był jego wybór. Syriusz zauważył, że Severus ignoruje go zupełnie i uznał, że nie warto było się martwić czymś takim jak kolejnym z nim spotkaniem. W tym momencie wszystkie jego problemy się ulotniły i opanowała go chęć życia tak jak dawniej, radośnie i naturalnie. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedział mu uśmiech Harry'ego i uszczęśliwiona mina Molly.

Gdy siedział w pokoju wydawało mu się, że panuje nad całą sytuacją. Zresztą, zaczęło już się uspokajać, a życie wracało na stare, sprawdzone tory. Severus przeciągnął się i wrócił do czytania książki. Ostatnio pochłaniał je w zastraszającym tempie i obawiał się, że niedługo zabraknie mu lektur. Czytał teraz utwory Goethe'go i czasami zdawało mu się, że autor był naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem, ale był też świadomy, że jego znajomość mugolskiej literatury była bardzo znikoma. W końcu jako czarodziej czystej krwi nigdy nie otrzymał wykształcenia w tym zakresie. Westchnął. Miał kłopoty z koncentracją, choć nie tak wielkie jak przed kilkunastoma dniami. Od dziwnej nocy spędzonej z Black'iem minęły już dwa tygodnie i w tym czasie prawie wcale nie rozmawiali. W zasadzie ich dyskusje ograniczały się do przywitania przy śniadaniu. Cóż, wątpił żeby Syriuszowi zależało na rozmowie z nim.

-Dyrektorze?- Zaczął Snape wielce zdziwiony jego obecnością, szczególnie o tej porze. Wiedział, że dzisiaj kilku członków Zakonu, w tym ta kuzynka Black'a, brało udział w jakiejśtam tajnej misji. Ale nie tłumaczyło to wizyty Dumbledore'a w siedzibie w samym środku nocy.

-Co się stało Albusie?- Zapytał krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Obudź Syriusza, Severusie.- Zwykle radosne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu spoczęło na Snape'ie. Było jednak teraz mocno przygaszone. Severus wolał nie pytać, tylko udał się na piętro do pokoju Black'a. Przypadek sprawił, że znajdował się o tej porze w kuchni. Po prostu zachciało mu się pić, a o godzinie trzeciej nad ranem nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tam nikogo. Jednak ledwo wszedł od razu ujrzał Dumbledore'a, który musiał przed chwilą przybyć, gdyż płomienie w kominku ciągle jeszcze miały nienormalny kolor.

Wszedł powoli po schodach i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę zastanawiając się jak złe wiadomości przynosi im dyrektor, bo był pewien, że nie są dobre.

Zapukał, lecz po drugiej stronie panowała cisza. Ponowił pukanie, tym razem nieco głośniej, lecz znowu nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Załomotał w drzwi z wściekłością i po chwili usłyszał jakieś niezrozumiałe dźwięki, jakby szuranie stóp po drewnianej podłodze i tak jak się spodziewał, moment później klamka poruszyła się i ujrzał zaspaną twarz Syriusza. Włosy miał w nieładzie, oczy na wpółprzymknięte a na piżamę narzucony miał czerwony szlafrok.

„Jak zwykle patriota" pomyślał z przekąsem Snape.

-Czego chcesz?- zapytał Black głosem pełnym irytacji.

-Dyrektor chce się z tobą widzieć- odpowiedział krótko Severus, odwrócił się i zamierzał powrócić do kuchni.

-Co?- stwierdził niezbyt przytomnie Syriusz.

-To co usłyszałeś. Czeka w kuchni.

Syriusz najwyraźniej niewiele rozumiejąc podążył za nim. Zeszli powoli po schodach, a gdy weszli dyrektor nalewał sobie herbaty.

-Usiądź Syriuszu- powiedział łagodnie, a gdy zauważył, że Snape kieruje się do wyjścia dodał- ty też usiądź Severusie.

Snape spoczął na krześle naprzeciwko Black'a i spojrzał wyczekująco na Dumbledore'a.

-Moi drodzy, jak wiecie dziś w nocy kilku członków Zakonu miało zebrać pewne bardzo ważne informacje dotyczące poczynań Voldemorta- Severus drgnął na dźwięk tego imienia. Oczy Albusa pociemniały i odwrócił wzrok, unikając spojrzenia Syriusza - jednak nie wszystko poszło tak jak powinno…- nie dokończył jednak gdyż przerwał mu nagły okrzyk Syriusza.

-Tonks! Co z nią Albusie!- Black wstał z krzesła wpatrując się w dyrektora. Był całkiem blady na twarzy a ręce zaczęły mu drgać. Severus przypatrywał się wszystkiemu z niemal stoickim spokojem, choć wiadomość ta wstrząsnęła nim, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

-Została ranna Syriuszu. Jest w świętym Mungo.

-Czy to coś… poważnego?- zapytał nieśmiało Syriusz i zbladł jeszcze bardziej, tak że jego skóra przypominała teraz kolorem mleko.

-Nie wiadomo czy przeżuje noc.- stwierdził Dumbledore z wyraźnym smutkiem w głosie. Syriusz powoli osunął się na krzesło, trząsł się i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

-Pojadę do niej- wykrztusił wreszcie, lecz dyrektor pokręcił głową.

-Lepiej będzie jeśli zostaniesz tutaj.

-Ale…

-To jest rozkaz Syriuszu.- Albus skierował się w stronę kominka. Severus nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ale najbardziej nie mógł zrozumieć swojej roli w tym wszystkim. Po co miał tu być, dlaczego miał tego słuchać? Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytania, dyrektor powiedział- Severusie, mam do ciebie prośbę. Zapanuj nad sytuacją.- po czym wyszedł zostawiając załamanego Black'a i zszokowanego Severusa.

Jak on miał „zapanować nad sytuacją"? Odniósł wrażenie, że nie zrozumiał intencji dyrektora. Spojrzał na Black'a. który siedział na krześle w niezmienionej pozie. Jego twarz była bardzo blada, a spojrzenie ogniskowało się gdzieś na przeciwległej ścianie. Nagle Syriusz potrząsnął głową i spróbował wstać, jednak zachwiał się i w ostatniej chwili zdołał podeprzeć o stół.

-Co niby chciałeś zrobić?- zapytał niechętnie mistrz eliksirów, zwracając się w jego stronę.

-Musimy… trzeba obudzić resztę.-wykrztusił Syriusz i ponownie usiadł, składając dłonie na stole i starając się opanować ich drżenie.

-A co to da?

-Będą wiedzieli… zresztą TY pewnie nie rozumiesz co to znaczy gdy ci na kimś zależy- wycedził Black.

-I tym samym chcesz im zepsuć całą noc. Wystarczy, ze my nie będziemy wyspani.- Powiedział Snape po czym usiadł naprzeciw Black'a i wlepił wzrok w ścianę. Syriusz wyglądał jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale argument Snape'a był nie do odparcia.

-To co mam zrobić, co?- zapytał płaczliwym głosem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Severus nie wiedział, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio kogoś pocieszał, wydawało mu się, że nigdy tego nie robił.

„Tonks… błagam niech nic jej nie będzie" powtarzał bezgłośnie Syriusz. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, jak pomóc kuzynce. Miał jednocześnie świadomość, że każde jego działanie na nic się nie zda. Dobijało go to i doprowadzało do prawdziwego załamania. Nie dość, że mógł ją stracić to jeszcze nie miał możliwości dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek i pomocy. Siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach starając się powstrzymać łzy.

Usłyszał szuranie krzesła, lecz to co robił aktualnie Snape niewiele go obchodziło, w zasadzie mógłby on teraz nawet wyjść czy popełnić samobójstwo, a Syriusz i tak pewnie nic by nie zauważył. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głośny trzask, którego źródło musiało znajdować się tuż przed nim. Odsunął dłonie i spojrzał na stół. Nie spodziewał się jednak ujrzeć przed sobą kubka. Pociągnął nosem i doleciał do niego silny zapach mięty.

-Co to jest?

-Miętowa herbata, a co myślałeś?- powiedział z ironią Snape i usiadł na krześle- no pij.

-Ee… na co mi miętowa herbata?- Zapytał Syriusz rozumiejąc coraz mniej.

-Działa uspokajająco.-Stwierdził krótko Severus i zaczął pić zawartość swojego kubka. Po całym pomieszczeniu roznosił się zapach mięty.

Minuty mijały bardzo powoli, a Severus naprawdę chciał już wyjść. Poza tym nie miał konkretnego celu, ale wyjście, rozumiane jako pozbycie się nieznośnej obecności Syriusza było bardziej niż pożądanie. Jednak wiedział, że nie powinien teraz opuszczać kuchni, wszakże Dumbledore wydał jednoznaczne polecenie. Miał się wszystkim zająć, mimo, że nie miał pojęcia jakim wszystkim, a tym bardziej jak. Z zamyślenia wyrwały go słowa Black'a

-Dłużej nie wytrzymam!- Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Stał teraz opierając łonie o stół. Twarz była obrazem najwyższej determinacji. Lub głupoty jak zauważył Severus. Black po krótkiej chwili szybko ruszył w stronę kominka. Reakcja Severusa była natychmiastowa. Błyskawicznie wstał i zatrzymał Black'a chwytając go za nadgarstek prawej ręki. Odpowiedziało mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

-Puszczaj Snape!- Warknął w bardzo zwierzęcy sposób, nawet jak na animaga.

-Co zamierzałeś?- Odpowiedział chłodno Severus.

-Pójdę do niej. Przynajmniej się czegoś dowiem. No puszczaj!

-Nie.- Severus jak zwykle zachowywał spokój i rezerwę- Dumbledore powiedział, że nie masz wychodzić, więc nie wyjdziesz.

-Przestań! Ta niepewność mnie zabija!- Wrzask był rozpaczliwy. Niemal dostrzegł łzy w oczach Black'a. Przypomniał sobie każde oczekiwanie, każdy powrót… ciągłe towarzystwo dobijającej niepewności. Zawahał się.

-Dobra. Pójdę.- Stwierdził sucho odwracając wzrok. Puścił nadgarstek Black'a.

-Co?- Zaskoczenie widoczne w jego oczach aż dobijało.

-Pójdę i sprawdzę co z nią.- Severus podszedł szybkim krokiem do kominka i wsypał w płomienie szczyptę proszku Fiuu.- A ty- wskazał na Black'a- nie waż się stąd ruszać.- Zrobił jeden krok, wyszeptał adres i zniknął.

„Kiedy on wróci?" Syriusz czuł się gorzej z każdą chwilą. Drażniła go nieobecność Snape'a, choć nigdy się nie spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek tak powie. Sekundy zmieniały się w minuty, minuty w kwadranse, kwadranse w godziny, a Snape nadal nie wrócił ze szpitala. Syriusz spojrzał na wiszący w kuchni zegar. Była prawie piąta trzydzieści, czekał na Snape'a już dwie godziny. Ściskał w dłoniach pusty i zimny kubek, wciąż pachnący miętową herbatą. Żałował, że nie ma teraz przy nim kogoś, kto zaparzyłby mu kolejną. Albo pocieszył, powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nikogo takiego jednak nie było, a Syriusz nie miał serca budzić kogokolwiek. Siedział wciąż przy stole oddając się ponurym rozmyślaniom, gdy usłyszał ciche pyknięcie. Momentalnie zwrócił się w stronę kominka i ujrzał Severusa Snape'a wyłaniającego się z płomieni. Czarna szata była nieco przyprószona popiołem, a twarz wyglądała nienaturalnie blado. Syriusz uniósł się lekko z krzesła wlepiając oczy w Snape'a. Palce zacisnął na kubku. Nie był w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku. Spoglądał tylko z nadzieją. Bał się odpowiedzi na wiszące w powietrzu pytanie, ale musiał się dowiedzieć.

-Wyjdzie z tego- Szepnął Snape opadając ciężko na krzesło. Syriusz zrobił to samo wypuszczając głośno powietrze, był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony, postawił kubek na stole, po czym przetarł dłońmi oczy.

-Dziękuję.- Powiedział spokojnie, nawet nie spoglądając na Snape'a. Ten tylko pokręcił głową. Zdawało się, że jest nie mniej zmęczony niż Syriusz. Siedzieli w ciszy.

Był bardzo zmęczony, tak bardzo, że nie był nawet w stanie puścić jakiejś uszczypliwej uwagi na temat „dziękuję" Black'a. Nie był przyzwyczajony do biegania po szpitalach w środku nocy. Prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był w św. Mungo. Nie powiedział Black'owi nic na temat stanu zdrowia dziewczyny, nic ponad to co było najważniejsze. Jak zwykle. Nie powiedział też, i nie był pewny czy chce, o tym ile trudu kosztowało go dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek o poszkodowanej. W końcu nie był w żaden sposób z nią spokrewniony.

Dochodziła siódma. Usłyszał kroki na schodach i domyślił się, że Molly Weasley schodzi do kuchni zrobić śniadanie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty teraz z nią rozmawiać, ale brakowało mu sił na ucieczkę. Kobieta pojawiła się w drzwiach i zamarła.

-Co wy tu…- Nie dokończyła jednak pytania gdyż przerwał jej Black.

-Molly, zawołaj wszystkich proszę.- Powiedział to tak słabym głosem, że pani Weasley nie protestowała, tylko szybko pobiegła na górę. Po dłuższej chwili wróciła wraz ze wszystkimi rezydentami domu przy Grimmuald Place. Harry przecierał oczy, Ron wyglądał jakby niewiele do niego docierało, Hermiona starała się zapanować nad połami szlafroka, Ginny chwiała się na nogach ziewając co po chwila, tylko państwo Weasley zdawali się być przytomni, choć mocno zaniepokojeni.

-Co się stało Syriuszu?- Zapytał Artur z trudem powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Jego przytomność w pewnym stopniu była tylko złudzeniem.

-Ja… Tonks…- Black nie był w stanie powiedzieć czegokolwiek i spojrzał niemal błagalnie na Severusa. Wyraźnie oczekiwał pomocy. Severus westchnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę, podniósł się z krzesła i przebiegł zmęczonym wzrokiem po zgromadzonych.

-Tonks brała tej nocy udział w bardzo niebezpiecznej akcji. Została ciężko ranna. Obecnie jej życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo- Powiedział to tonem wskazującym na całkowitą obojętność. Jego słowa rozbudziły wszystkich. Hermiona i Ginny zakryły usta dłońmi. Harry zbladł a Ron zatrząsł się lekko wybałuszając oczy. Państwo Weasley stali zszokowani.- I jeśli nikomu nie sprawi to problemu- dodał Severus głosem pełnym irytacji- to pragnąłbym wreszcie pójść spać. Dobranoc!- Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kuchni zostawiając oniemiałych ludzi spoglądających to na drzwi, przez które wyszedł, to na wykończonego psychicznie Syriusza.

i Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało pisanie tej części. Uprzedzam, że każdemu rozdziałowi będzie towarzyszyła piosenka przewodnia. Początek tego odcinka pisałam pod wpływem przytoczonej piosenki. Muszę przyznać, że niektóre z przyszłych utworów mogą wydawać się dziwne i niekoniecznie odpowiadające treści. Tak więc lojalnie uprzedzam o tym, że każda piosenka to tylko i wyłącznie inspiracja, a nie koniecznie sugestia co do treści, choć często treść utworu będzie odpowiadała (w mniejszym lub większym stopniu) tematyce rozdziału.

Część dedykowana Marlenie G. która jest dla mnie wsparciem w trudnych szkolnych chwilach i zniosła moje miłosne zawodzenia na temat PANA S. XD Uwielbiam Cię mała :D /i 


End file.
